


言外之意

by catchcat310



Category: 2020因為愛你 | Because of You (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchcat310/pseuds/catchcat310
Summary: 突如其來的好像就被訂走了(?
Relationships: 元君澄/林尋
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	言外之意

對於要見到元微知，林尋還是有點緊張的，畢竟兩人之間唯一一次的電話經驗並不愉快，更不用說透過各種關係網調查林尋時，元總裁基本上是把他整個人生快速地翻了一遍。

林尋撇了一眼坐在他旁邊正在閱讀的元君澄，想著有個人對你整個人生瞭若指掌已經很不可思議了，更遑論他整個家族都對自己瞭若指掌。

「怎麼了？」元君澄感受到他的視線，放下了手中的書本。  
「沒有，只是一想到明天我就覺得會尷尬得要死。」  
「 _你想太多了，老頭對你的好感，大概比我們三個兒子加起來還要多。_ 」

對，雖然元大這樣說，元二這樣說，元三也這樣說，但楊翔實給了他深不可測的一抹微笑，顏月戎基本上也微微皺眉拋給了林尋一個他解讀不了的表情，讓林尋覺得元家三少的話根本不，可，信。

啊……算了……就硬著頭皮上吧，大不了搬出老媽而已。林尋在心裡懷著歉意想著。

元君澄根本就不擔心這件事。  
三個兒子之中，他雖然行事最像父親，但因為元家人的多疑，他同時也是被父親推得最遠的一個。在林尋出現之前，與其說元微知是他的父親，倒不如說元微知更像是他的上司。

但當元君澄向元微知坦白希望由自己照顧林尋時，元大總裁卻沒有拿出各種利益相關的事實來威嚇他。  
「 _您不介意嗎？父親。_ 」在元君澄要關上辦公室的門之前，他忍不住又回頭問道。  
「我介不介意，並不重要，不是嗎？」  
「就像我跟崔瑛，即使沒有人阻止我們，我們還是選擇了不在一起。」

愛情中有太多因素了，但回歸本質，終究還是兩個人之間的事情。如何坦誠，如何堅定，如何勇敢，如何做彼此的靠山，如何在吵架時和好。元微知覺得在自己這個極其失敗的身教下，元君澄大概也是要跌跌撞撞才能學好這些課題吧！所以又何必多此一舉呢，如果他和崔瑛的孩子，能有機會讓彼此幸福的話。

與元總裁的會面果然還是如同林尋想像的那樣拘謹，但卻沒有他想像中的尷尬，如果要形容的話，就是可以感受到一股父子之間的疏離感吧！但元總裁對於他這個舊情人的孩子還是展現了關心，問了他一些未來的打算，讓聚會的時光也就在禮尚往來中的寒暄中消磨過去。

「元總裁沒有我想像的這麼糟嘛。」一直到進了家門攤在沙發上後，林尋才把剛剛憋了很久的評語說出來。  
「 _你又不是他商場上的敵人。_ 」元君澄一邊坐下一邊笑道。  
「我指的是態度好嗎？通常我們這樣，不是應該至少反對一下的嗎？」  
「 _元總裁不會反對我們的。_ 」  
「因為我媽嗎？」  
「 _可以這麼說吧。他對我說，兩個人之間最大的阻礙，是彼此的心。_ 」元君澄凝視著林尋的眼睛，林尋被他看得有些不好意思。

喜歡上元君澄，的確是他先前不可能會想到的事。  
而且先喜歡上自己的竟然是元君澄，也是林尋始料未及的。

「 _下次回韓國見見我外公吧。_ 」  
「等等，元大少爺，我才剛見完你爸，你這種進度到底是在趕高鐵還是什麼的啊。」林尋癱軟地將頭靠在元君澄肩上，閉上眼睛呈現裝死的樣子。  
「 _前提是你願意的話。_ 」

林尋聽見他的回答，睜開一隻本來閉著的眼睛，偷偷看著元君澄的表情。那是一種在信任的人面前，卸下了嚴肅冰冷的面具，偶爾林尋看著還會覺得有些可愛的表情。但遇到這樣的表情，林尋總是要先嚴厲地告誡自己，因為一旦出現這種表情，後果往往就是林尋被迷惑著答應了一些不得了的事情。

「我願意……嗎？」林尋不確定地說道，同時真心覺得他應該花時間學學一下元家的狡詐了。


End file.
